Another Day
by Mysticwolf613
Summary: When Ashley suddenly goes missing, the team will have to pull out all the stops to try and find her before it's too late. Set during Season 1.


**Another Day**

**Chapter 1:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

Timeframe: After season 1 episode 8 (Edward)

Author's Note: This is an idea that came to me and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down. I am suffering with a bit of writers block with my other story, but I will try to write some new chapters soon. Anyway enjoy!

**0o0o0o0**

A full moon shone bright in the starry night sky, an unusually chilly wind was settling in and yet winter wasn't due for another four months. Most people were indoors where it was warmer, but other people didn't mind the cold and just went about doing their business.

"Yes Mom, I talked him down to a good price and the shipment will arrive on Friday," Ashley Magnus said into her cell phone as she walked down a dark alley to her motorbike. Her mom had sent her to Silvio to secure a deal for new weapons and equipment.

"Okay, just one more thing. We received a tip that something peculiar is going on at the shipping yard. Could you please have a look to see if it's anything abnormal related?" Her mom asked.

"Okay I'll check it out. I'll be home late, so I'll see you in the morning. Get some sleep, okay?" Ashley laughed as she said this and ended the call. Her mom, Helen Magnus, the head of the Sanctuary Network never got any sleep these days. Ashley was starting to worry about her. No matter how many times she tried she could never get her mom to abandon the mountains of work that littered her desk and get some sleep she always came up with some reason to continue working.

Ashley chuckled as she put her helmet on. She was exactly the same. Always had to be doing something, but where her mom was one of those people who would wait and always have a plan before doing things, Ashley was the one who would jump straight in and wing it, which always landed her in trouble. Ashley started the bike and revved it a bit before riding down the street.

Ashley rode down the street towards the shipping yard. Every now and then, abnormals would be smuggled into the country and sold on the black market. Ashley made it her mission to try and prevent this from happening. She would do the recon; if she found anything and it was something she could handle by herself she would immediately jump in and stop them. If not, then she would call her mom and they would stop them together. Most times she would just do it by herself without involving her mom.

Ashley stopped the bike, climbed off of it and took a look around. Everything was peaceful and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She decided to have a look around anyway and made her way toward the rows of containers. The containers were stacked at least three on top of each other making the rows tower above her in an array of different colours. She strained her ears to try and hear something, but she only heard the low whistle of the wind.

Suddenly, a loud thump rang out from behind the container at the end of the row. Ashley whipped out her gun and ran towards the end of the row. Taking a breath, she rounded the corner aiming her gun at where the noise came from, but found nothing. She turned around trying to pinpoint the origin of the sound, but found nothing. She took a deep breath and put her gun away. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary so she made her way back to her bike, started it and pulled into a lane, making a mental note to tell her mom that the tip was bogus.

Riding along the dark, empty street, Ashley looked in her mirror and saw a big black SUV a few meters behind her. She started to get a bad feeling as adrenaline started to pump through her body and turned into another street. The black SUV turned into the street behind her and start to drive faster. Another black SUV pulled out in front of her. Assessing her situation, Ashley opened the throttle and floored it overtaking the SUV in front of her to try and get away from the SUVs, but they also started accelerating.

Taking a chance, Ashley turned onto the main road to try and out run them. One of the SUVs came up behind her almost touching, but pulled to the one side of her, the other SUV following suit. Ashley looked from one SUV to the other as they got closer and closer to her, trying to box her in.

Suddenly, the windows of the SUVs opened and drew their guns at her. Without pausing, Ashley slammed on the breaks and instantly fell behind the two SUVs. Once she got control over the bike again she drew her own gun and shot at the tires of the one SUV. Hitting her target the tire blew and the SUV swerved and lost control hitting the curb and flipped over onto its roof where it slid to a stop.

"One down, one to go." Ashley thought to her self.

The remaining SUV pulled up beside her and tried to ram her off the road, but Ashley was too quick and managed to avoid it and accelerated in front of the SUV. The SUV bumped into the bike from behind and nearly caused her to lose control. She accelerated a bit and turned aimed her gun at the SUV behind her and squeezed off a few rounds.

Suddenly, another black SUV pulled out and stopped in front of her. Ashley turned back to the front and saw the SUV in front of her. She tried to slam on breaks or swerve but didn't have enough time or space and slammed straight into the hood of the SUV. The force of the impact sent her flying over the hood of the SUV and tumbling to the road, rolling until she came to a stop facedown.

Ashley groaned and tried to move. Pain filled her as left arm she tried to lift herself. Her arm was covered in cuts and felt broken. She tore off her helmet as it made the pain in her head pound even more revealing a large cut at the top of her forehead as blood slowly made its way down her face.

She looked up at the sound of screeching tires as the other SUV stopped near her. Men in black fatigues poured out of the SUVs and surrounded her. Even though her entire body protested against even the slightest movement, she wasn't going down without a fight!

Slowly, she rose to her feet as the last bit of adrenaline flooded her body and ignored the pain. Two men approached as she took up a fighting stance and prepared for battle. The one man swung at her, but she quickly ducked and hit him in the stomach, then in the face and pushed him away. While the other man approached from behind and tried to grab her round the neck, but she turned around just in time to block and sweep his legs out from under him.

Another man came out of nowhere and punched her in the face. Ashley stumbled backwards against one of the SUVs and tried to stop her world from spinning. The man went to hit her again, but see dodged to the side and the man punched the car instead. Moving quickly, she grabbed the man's head and smashed it into the side of the SUV.

He fell to the floor just as another man stepped towards her. She ran forward and roundhouse kicked the man and ducked a punch and swept the man's legs out from under him. She quickly caught a man's hand and spun around him holding the man's hand behind his back until the man groaned. She let go and kicked him in the back sending him to the ground.

All of a sudden, Ashley felt a small tingling sensation in her back. She turned around to see one of the men holding a taser. The man grinned as she started to stumble as the tingling grew into a jolting pain. Black dots started to appear as the current grew stronger. Her legs gave in and she collapsed to the ground with a thud, her body jolting uncontrollably as her vision grew darker. The last thing she saw was the man holding the taser grin as her world smashed to black.

"Get her in the car. Quickly!" he commanded to his men. The men picked themselves off of the floor and quickly picked Ashley up and threw her into the trunk of one of SUVs. They then climbed into the SUVs and rode into the darkness.

**0o0o0o0**


End file.
